


Anodyne

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [279]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 21:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11609589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: anodyne: adjective: ˈa-nə-ˌdīn: not likely to offend or arouse tensions, innocuousfrom Merriam-Webster:"Anodyne came to English via Latin from Greek anōdynos ("without pain"), and it has been used as both an adjective and a noun ("something that relieves pain") since the 16th century. It has sometimes been used of things that dull or lull the senses and render painful experiences less so. Edmund Burke used it this way, for example, in 1790 when he referred to flattery as an "anodyne draft of oblivion" that renders one (in this particular case, the deposed king Louis XVI) forgetful of the flatterer's true feelings. In the 1930s, a newer second sense began appearing in our vocabulary. Now, in addition to describing things that dull pain, anodyne can also refer to that which doesn't cause discomfort in the first place"





	Anodyne

**Author's Note:**

> Recently I'm finding myself wanting to write them from the beginning, or as they are older, looking back; there may be references to BBCSherlock, and some Mofftissy bits, but I'm not leaning heavily on the show in these pieces. In fact, I'm leaning a bit towards ACD's original Watson, in temperament at least.

Sherlock observed John from the doorway of his study. Even now, he was still two-fingering through a post or a chapter, probably a chapter, as he knew John had a deadline at the end of the week. There was something, had always been something a bit anodyne about John; Sherlock had always been able to breathe a bit easier, his thoughts were a bit calmer, less chaotic, simply by his presence. He didn't even have to speak or let Sherlock know he was aware of the detective's presence. He had never been able to pin down what it was exactly about his friend, his partner and husband of some thirty years now. He watched as John removed his specs, rubbed his eyes and finally noticed him standing there.

"Did I wake you?"

Sherlock shook his head. "Ditz needed a walk, and your spot was cold, figured you'd been up for a while. I made some fresh tea, if you'd like some."

"Ta. Think I need a bit of a break." He looked at Sherlock in the way that seemed to see through him, sometimes, Sherlock felt that John knew him better than he knew himself, knew the questions to ask, he never asked though, he didn't need to.

"I was just thinking -" John grinned up at him, then stood up and walked over to him. Sherlock sighed and kissed his forehead, then wrapped his arms around him. "Thinking what a mystery you still remain. I should be able by now, after all these years, to know why, what it is about you that makes my life easier, better, kinder - and I could spend the next forty - fifty years, and I don't know that I would ever discover the answer."

"Does it matter?" John whispered into his chest, and Sherlock felt John's breath ease, as he relaxed against him. "You must know, you do the same for me, always have from the moment we met. Scared me at first, that someone, anyone, but especially someone as brilliant and gorgeous as you, could have that kind of power over me, over my heart, over my thoughts, but I realized over time, that I had spent my life looking for you, for that someone who could ease my existence in this broken world." 

"You are a poet, John." Sherlock kissed his hair and they stood in silence for a long moment until they heard the toast pop out of the toaster. "Tea? Might be a bit a strong now, but I got some milk when I took Ditz out. And some of the fig preserves you love."

John's eyes glittered up at him and he kissed Sherlock lightly. "You do love me, don't you."

"Hmm. Yes. A bit obvious, that." Sherlock grinned at him and led him into the kitchen.


End file.
